1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical device for moving grain radially inwardly to a central outlet in the floor of a cylindrical bin.
2. Prior Art
The invention has been developed in conjunction with the emptying of grain bins while not limited to such use, the device will be described in conjunction with such bins and the problems associated with them.
There are many grain bins in use which are provided with a central outlet in the floor of the bin. An auger, positioned beneath the floor of the bin, extends from this central outlet to a discharge point beyond the perimeter of the bin when the grain is to be removed from the bin, the auger is actuated. The grain in the bin feeds by gravity into the auger and is moved to the discharge point, external of the bin, from when it may be recovered by a second auger.
However there is a residual quantity of the grain which takes the form of a right angle triangular ridge extending along the base of the bin side wall. This residue will not flow by gravity alone and remains within the bin.
The common means employed by the farmer to remove this ridge is simply to enter the bin and shovel the remaining grain to the outlet. In the case of a 14' diameter bin, there typically is in the order of 700 bushels of grain remaining in the bin. It is a time-consuming chore to shovel this residual grain to the outlet and it must be carried out in a very dusty atmosphere.
There have been various vacuum and auger devices developed to mechanically remove the residual grain. But these have not won widespread acceptance, primarily because of the cost and complexity of the machinery.
There is thus still a need for simple, durable equipment which will perform this function.